


Mean Time

by proximity (rondeau)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, kind of enemies to friends to lovers, more of strangers to friends to lovers tbh, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rondeau/pseuds/proximity
Summary: It takes a whole year for Doyoung and Jaehyun to realise that it should've taken them a lot shorter.





	Mean Time

**Author's Note:**

> sooo i based this off the only school system i am familiar with, which is the sg one. school starts in january, ends around november officially. this is based on their last year of junior college (last year of high school) and they have national exams in december, the longest holidays are in june (the whole month) and post-graduation (early november till the beginning of national exams in early december). just a heads up yknow
> 
> all of them are in the same year, meaning they're more or less the same age too

_Sunday, 13 January, 11pm_

**Injun**

sooooo

good news or bad news

 

**Doyo**

?? what is this about

good news??

 

**Injun**

good news is that i found us someone for the debate comp

 

**Doyo**

oh thank god

i was really about to panic

can you imagine losing to the other faculties simply bc we don’t meet the 5 member requirement

i’d throw a FIT

 

**Injun**

woah slow down don’t get too happy

i haven’t told you the bad news yet

anyway the bad news is……

drum roll please

 

**Doyo**

why tf do i need to do drumroll for bad news

hello injun reply pls

……..

drumroll noises

 

**Injun**

thanks!

the bad news is that he’s a jock

the new member i mean

you know jung jaehyun right

yeah that’s him that’s our new member

 

**Doyo**

wtf

why did you even approach a JOCK

how did you even do that

did you yell into the void that is the basketball court and hoped someone would answer back

  


**Injun**

how can it have been the void if there were bballers inside the court

 

**Doyo**

their brains empty

 

**Injun**

ladies and gentlemen THIS

is how our student council president truly is like

his true mean colours revealed!

 

**Doyo**

i’m not being mean i’m being factual

tell me you don’t think the same

 

**Injun**

i mean

idk about other jocks but i’ve heard that jaehyun is real smart

like his grades are actually decent and he tutors some of the guys on the team

actually you should know right you’re friends w johnny

 

**Doyo**

yeah but we have a strict no speaking about school stuff policy

i don’t want to hear about his testosterone team and he doesn’t want to hear about “council cunts”

 

**Injun**

doesn’t rly make sense but ok idw to know more either

anyway i’ll add jaehyun to the groupchat and tell him 3pm sharp tomorrow

that’s fine right

 

**Doyo**

i mean it’s not like we have a choice

so yeah go ahead

see u tmr then injun

 

**Injun**

yeah true

see you tmr doyo!

  
  


If Doyoung is going to be objective, the inter-faculty debate competition isn’t a big deal. It really isn’t, when you think about how this is their last year in school, that the next half a year is going to be the last time Doyoung serves as student council president, and the increase in academic rigour. But Doyoung is Doyoung, and he’s not about to be objective about it when his previous co-curricular activity for a whole 8 years was debate. Debate was his life for the longest time and making it to the national team had been his biggest, boldest dream for half a _decade_ , so excuse him if he wants to excel in it like he’s supposed to. Not to mention that he’s got two of his ex-teammates with him, Renjun and Donghyuck, plus ex-Chinese debater Sicheng, and if that doesn’t guarantee them a win against those debater-less fools then he doesn’t know what will.

So yes, forgive Doyoung for not being happy that some random jock is about to join their team and potentially ruin everything for them. The competition rules state that every member has to speak at least once in the 3 preliminary rounds, which means Mr Jung Jaehyun also has to speak. Which means that someone has to train him, whip him into shape within 3 weeks, and god knows Donghyuck and Renjun have neither the patience nor the ability to teach. That leaves Doyoung to teach newbie debating 101 and Doyoung is not thrilled. Not at all.

It’s not that Doyoung doesn’t like to mentor people. He very much does, if his track record of mentoring debate juniors in secondary school and council juniors now in junior college says anything. He’d even say that his interest is only one-upped by his teaching capabilities. But for Doyoung to shove his...prejudices away and teach a non-Johnny jock well is going to be something else. It’s not like his prejudices are unfounded- he’s seen one too many a jock ruin lectures by coming in late, all sweaty and gross and stinky, occupying the last row of the lecture hall and making a whole ton of noise. They don’t seem to understand that not everyone wants to fail along with them. Especially that one jock, the one called Lucas, who perpetually arrives 10 minutes late to hour long chemistry lectures. He even has the audacity to swagger in every single time like he owns the damn hall, and the teachers don’t even get mad at him because he cracks some stupid joke and the whole hall is suddenly laughing. It’s not like he’s even _that_ funny, honestly.

(“And he thinks he’s better just because he has a model boyfriend from another school!”

“Doyoung, I genuinely don’t know which one is less believable- him having a superiority complex or him having one because Jungwoo is hot.”

“Shut up Yuta, you don’t even _come_ to school. How do you even know shit? Wait, how do you even know his boyfriend’s name??”)

Doyoung can already feel the challenge that is to come in the following weeks, and the sheer thought wears him out. He feels like a balloon deflating out of a sizeable hole. There’s no magic spell that he can cast on Jaehyun to make him a decent debater in three weeks. The only way he can do it is to find time to give Jaehyun crash-courses and practices, which means more time spent with him. Sigh. To top that off, basketball is having their season in two months too, which probably means Vice-Captain Jung is down for some intensive, long basketball trainings, and that Doyoung would have to either catch him on his off days or wait for his training to end. It’s going to be an organising disaster if lady luck screws with him, an academic disaster if he plays his cards wrong, and a social disaster either ways because he can already feel the constant irritation lacing all his interactions due to sheer exhaustion.

He slumps against his chair as he closes his computer. The curtains are drawn, as usual, and the faint glow of the streetlight outside his window draws him to peer out. The streets are empty, tarmac on the road diurnal like its users. It’s an oddly comforting sight, Doyoung realises as he inclines his body parallel to the view. It’s like a temporary reprieve from the turmoil that is about to be the final year. It’s like a reminder that even amidst days of hustle and bustle, there will still be time to relax, to breathe.

He doesn’t remember how long he spends just looking out of the window, eyes focusing on nothing in particular. It’s just him, his blanked out mind and the unchanging sight before him. Soundlessly, time passes, sure not to make a sound lest it disturbs the boy in need of this space. And when he is done, reality drawing back like a blanket slowly being drawn over a sleeping child, he closes the curtains and heads for bed, mind slightly more at ease.

_It’s going to be okay. It has to be._

  


The day starts off like a shit-show, and Doyoung thinks he should’ve seen that coming.

The official schooling day was supposed to end at 2pm for him, which meant that he should’ve had one hour for lunch before heading up for debate practice. But of course their treasurer had to accidentally send in the wrong draft of their financial report, and since Doyoung was technically in charge of overseeing all activities in the council, it meant that he had to get blood rained on his head as well. Said bloodbath lasted a whole 50 minutes, which then meant that by the time he legged out as fast as possible he couldn’t even seek the sweet solace of iced coffee before heading over to the classroom. If his mood was already bad, he was prepared for it to worsen.

 _Right, and I have to babysit Jung Jaehyun today,_ he cursed to himself as he trudges up the stairs. _What a beautiful, beautiful time to be alive_ . _Absolutely divine._

By the time he reaches the classroom, it seems that the other members have already arrived. Renjun, Sicheng and Donghyuck are engaged in some heated discussion about the reproductive cycles of virtual iguanas or whatever it is Doyoung wishes he could unhear, and Jaehyun is sitting at the corner quietly doing his work. Huh.

He cuts Donghyuck’s argument about hypothetical mating rituals with a quick clear of his throat. There’s no time to dawdle, not when the round against Athena is this Friday afternoon. He writes the motion and their side on the board before turning around to face the members who have gathered in a circle.

As expected, Donghyuck turns up with a pen and a wrinkled, blank piece of paper, scribbling the motion as fast as he can. Renjun somehow has gotten hold of some senior’s materials, and Sicheng has some arguments written neatly in a notebook. And then there’s Jaehyun, Jock Jung Jaehyun, with his entire computer out on his lap.

“So...do you have stuff in there or are you researching on the spot?”

In all honesty, it wouldn’t even be Jaehyun’s fault if he hasn’t done any research. He had only been alerted yesterday, unlike the rest of them who had already known the motion 3 days ago. Plus, he doesn’t even know what substantives or rebuttals are, and Doyoung expects that he has no clue how to start research as well. Still, Doyoung kind of does expect him to have something, anything out. It shows that he actually cares about this whole thing rather than, say, doing it just for the heck of it. What even is his purpose of helping them out? Just seems very odd altogether to Doyoung, a little suspicious even. He can’t help but narrow his eyes at Jaehyun.

“I have a few pages of research put together, but I’m really not sure if it’s anything…”

Jaehyun’s brows are knitted as he squints at his computer. Okay, so he does have research. Doyoung will reserve his judgement till he shares his material, but he’s not holding his breath for it. He can’t imagine how good it’d be.

They go in a circle, starting from Renjun. It really does feel like a normal team prep now, with the easy flow of ideas going around. Jaehyun’s a little shy to speak, an understatement for the silent boy. Donghyuck has always been good at thinking up ideas on the spot, works best when he’s bouncing ideas off someone else, and it really does show. Sicheng takes a little bit to warm up to sharing his thoughts too, but it’s evident that he’s good with content. It’s going well, really rather well, and the tendrils of an impending headache recede ever so slightly into the recesses of Doyoung’s mind.

When it reaches Jaehyun, Doyoung has no other expectations other than to be mildly irritated with the soon-to-be dawning realisation of just how big a gap he has to help Jaehyun fill. He’s prepared to have to quell down the sparks of annoyance he gets whenever someone spouts a stupid argument.

And then Jaehyun speaks.

Of course, his overall delivery isn’t superb. He’s not quite confident, stumbles a bit over his words. Rough around the edges. But that’s not the point. The point is that he doesn’t know what a substantive is, probably no inkling what a rebuttal entails, has no clue about speaker positions, essentially has no debate knowledge, and he’s here ticking off all the points Doyoung’s prepared. His logic flows smooth and it’s clear he’s thought his points out carefully. He’s so bloody good, and for what? To make Doyoung mad? Because if so then he’s done it right. Something irrational is burning bright in Doyoung’s gut and it takes him a whole lot of self-control not to blurt something stupidly childish and unnecessary.

He reins himself in, takes a deep breath, and lets himself nod as he jots down the key points of Jaehyun’s arguments. He almost snaps when he hears Donghyuck exclaim “woah you’re actually real good”, but otherwise he’s fine. He’s calm, he’s controlled, he’s Kim Doyoung, and he’s going to keep his cool. Exactly that.

After the volleying of ideas, they finally settle down on their case set-up, key characterisation and argument distribution. What’s left is for them to settle is speaker positions, and suddenly everyone’s just looking at everyone.

“I wanna do third,” Donghyuck says while raising his hand. The only time he has any semblance of civility is when he wants to get something, typical.

“I don’t mind doing first if any of you want to do second?” Renjun offers.

There seems to be a wordless agreement that whoever chooses not to speak this round has to coach Jaehyun, and as expected everybody just seems to be waiting for Doyoung to take it up. The man of the moment, Mr Jung, simply sits there patiently, looking down at his hands.

“Yeah okay, Sicheng how about you do second? I’ll speak the next round.”

The way Sicheng sags in relief is almost comical. He throws a quick “thank you” before moving to the back of the classroom with Renjun to discuss their substantives. Donghyuck’s moved to a corner long ago, legs propped up on the table and computer on his lap. If Doyoung had known him any less longer, he’d have given lecturing him a thought. As it is, he’s known the brat for five years and counting, and he knows he’s the definition of lawless. Besides, he’s got more pressing things to do currently than nag Donghyuck.

Pressing things that include coaching someone who’s just irritatingly good at this. Doyoung genuinely has no reason to be this...vexed? Frustrated? In fact, logically speaking Doyoung should be happy because that means that coaching him is going to be a lot easier than expected. But the idea of someone being this naturally talented without putting in much effort just rubs him the wrong way. What makes this worse is that Jaehyun seems completely oblivious to his predicament. He’s just...sitting there, minding his own business, emitting the sort of nervous energy only someone who’s too wet behind the ears to judge themselves can have. Is he for real? Does he genuinely not realise he’s good, or is he just putting on an act? Either ways Doyoung feels the stupidest he’s felt in a very, very long time, and he doesn’t like that one bit.

“So, tell me honestly, do you have any experience with debate? Public speaking? Anything of this sort?”

“Uh...we had a module back in secondary school? Right? For a term?”

Jaehyun’s voice is quiet, hesitant, as though fearing that his answer is wrong. There certainly isn’t a correct answer, but Doyoung knows this isn’t the answer he wanted to hear. Can’t Jaehyun just...fucking say that he did debate in primary school or something?? Stumbled into a few debate competitions by accident before?? His mom played debate speeches for him to listen while he was in the womb??

Jaehyun misinterprets Doyoung’s ill-escaped sigh for one of disappointment, and he scrambles to salvage the situation.

“Hey, I know I’m really not competent as compared to you guys. But I-I promise I will try my best, and I’ll try to make up for my lack of...anything by working extra hard and-”

Is this rage? This feeling of something so hot and angry threatening to bubble over- Doyoung can feel something electric run through his brain, can feel the urge to just lose it and snap at Jaehyun strangle him. He doesn’t trust his voice, not when the acidity of his words scrabble at the back of his throat. He simply raises his hand, eyes closed, and he hears Jaehyun’s sentence screech to a halt. _Breathe, Doyoung, breathe._

“There’s no use in putting yourself down. First rule in debating is to sound confident, no matter how rubbish your content actually is. Secondly, I don’t care for empty promises. Don’t just run your mouth, prove it to me. Now let’s start.”

Alright, so maybe he didn’t mean to come off this harsh, but he’s said what he’s said. There’s work to be done and he has no time to entertain any guilt trying to loom above his head. He doesn’t even let himself look at Jaehyun, who’s gone awfully quiet. He merely takes out his notebook and stationary and starts writing out the basics.

“So, the format of debate we are doing this time is Asian Schools Debating, which means 5 membered teams, 3 members speaking, 7 minute speeches with 4 minute replies….”

  
  


Once Doyoung forgets the entire context as to why he’s teaching Jaehyun, the session starts to get much smoother. It helps that Jaehyun doesn’t speak much, merely nods when he understands. He looks up at the clock once he’s done laying out all the groundwork and, holy shit, since when was it already 6pm?!

Donghyuck’s just about done packing up, talking loudly on the phone as he slings his bag over his shoulder. With a mouthed “bye guys” in Doyoung and Jaehyun’s general direction he’s out, the sound of his voice taking quite some time to fade away. Meanwhile, Renjun and Sicheng are preparing to pack up too, finalising something in hushed voices. Doyoung guesses it’s quite enough information for Jaehyun today too.

“Alright, that’s it for today. We have another session on Friday, 5pm sharp too, so don’t forget to come. Unless you have practice?”

“Oh no I don’t, I’ll be here on Friday for sure.”

“Okay good.”

By the time Doyoung’s done, Renjun and Sicheng have made their way out. All that’s left is Doyoung and Jaehyun, who seems to be waiting for him. And for what? He watches Jaehyun shift uncomfortably when they meet eyes.

“So I was just wondering if...uh...of course if you’re busy that’s fine, I completely understand, I’ll find someone else, but also I don’t know who to go to-”

“Can you please, please just get to the main point.” Doyoung is sure he’s aged 10 years through the duration of this afternoon.

“Can we please find some time this week to practise again?”

The words tumble out of Jaehyun in a rush, and Doyoung’s caught by surprise. He didn’t expect Jaehyun to be _this_ into it. Guess someone’s really trying to prove his point. Yet, the questions beg: does Jaehyun really need an extra session? Does Doyoung want to have to soak in Jaehyun’s presence for an extra session? But most importantly, would Doyoung absolutely blame himself for having rejected Jaehyun’s proposal if future Jaehyun makes even a single mistake?

“Fine, which days are you free? Council has sessions on Wednesday and Friday, 2-430pm.”

“Uh, we train on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 4-8pm, plus Saturday morning…”

As Doyoung predicts, it’s a logistical nightmare. That leaves them with a very little time, and Doyoung isn’t about to come to school for Jung Jaehyun on Saturday.

“We can do one of the days before your weekday trainings? Or Wednesday after 5pm.”

“Wednesday after 5 sounds good to me.”

“Alright, then it’s set.”

“Thank you so, so much Doyoung. Seriously.”

The smile on Jaehyun’s face is making Doyoung feel weird. It’s the guilt, he thinks, of having been sort of an asshole to Jaehyun the entire afternoon and getting nothing but gratitude and patience back. Ugh. Fuck that. He feels sort of like a horrible person.

Jaehyun’s making his way out when Doyoung calls him back. He hesitates a bit, watches the way Jaehyun looks back inquisitively. _It’d be a good time to apologise for being a dick, Doyoung._

"Just...bring a notebook for Wednesday, nothing too small, doesn’t matter if it’s lined or not. It’s easier like that. For note-taking and comparisons. Yeah.”

The corners of Jaehyun’s mouth quirk up a little. Not enough to be a smile, but enough for Doyoung to feel weird again.

“Will do, Captain. Thanks.”

With that, he’s gone.

  


**Doyo**

so, jaehyun

 

**John #1**

hello doyo good day to you too

i had a great day, thanks for asking

 

**Doyo**

stfu since when did you care for my asking about your day

can you answer me

 

**John #1**

but you didn’t ask a question?

you just said jaehyun’s name

 

**Doyo**

idk how i put up with you for 11 years honestly

tell me how jaehyun’s like

 

**John #1**

oooooooh does doyo have a cruuuuuush

don’t worry jaehyun’s v single and he’s also v nice

go for it i support you

 

**Doyo**

no you stupid fucker

he’s on my interfac debate team for some reason

and??? sus much

 

**John #1**

why is it sus lol

jaehyun’s rly academic

loves his books and stuff

rly sharp too

 

**Doyo**

uuuuuuuugh

alright then

wtv

and is he just like...like this all the time

 

**John #1**

what is “like this all the time”

well-mannered? kind? pushover?

if so, yes

 

**Doyo**

wasn’t going for those words but ok

i meant more like hesitant, scared

 

**John #1**

no lol

jaehyun’s a beast on court

he doesn’t have anyth to be scared about

he’s a very self-assured guy i think

he does what he’s good at and he excels in it

i guess this debate thing is just something out of his comfort zone

also i bet you intimidated him lol

 

**Doyo**

i did NOT intimidate him

 

**John #1**

doyo intimidated jaehyun: confirmed

that’s actually q funny

invite me to your debate sessions i wanna see scared jaehyun

 

**Doyo**

no fuck off

anyway i don’t get why he’s so scared or wtv he’s rly good

like irritatingly so

gets me mad

don’t tell him that though

 

**John #1**

are you sure you aren’t mistaking sexual tension for anger lol

ok jk don’t kill me

but yeah i guess he’s j not very sure-footed, he doesn’t usually do this kinda stuff

wait are you….by chance….not saying that you are so don’t get defensive….

jealous? that he’s good? looool

 

**Doyo**

……

stfu

bye

 

**John #1**

ok so you are

LMAO

for what doie you’re good at it

you’re definitely better than jaehyun that’s for sure

no way will 3 sessions of training suddenly put jaehyun on your level

you gotta be more secure about your skills doie

 

**Doyo**

…….

i know i kept you around for a reason

can’t believe you pulled the doie card out though it wasn’t necessary

 

**John #1**

yeah that’s what you always say before you spiral

anyway yeah you’re an amazing debater you didn’t win nationals for nothing

jaehyun got nothing on you

don’t tell him i said that

 

**Doyo**

thanks i will

 

**John #1**

you watch out

  


The thing about coaching Jaehyun after 5pm, Doyoung realises, is that all the classrooms are closed by then. That’s a very inconvenient situation, because that means they have to go to those benches on the fourth floor, tucked away from the general populous. It’s not because Doyoung doesn’t want to be seen with Jaehyun, he swears, it’s just because he doesn’t want to have to disturb other people with their speaking and stuff. Except, of course, he doesn’t realise that he would then be disturbing any random couple that wants to have some alone time on campus. When he climbs up to the fourth storey, panting and cursing general life and Jung Jaehyun, he sees said object of his cursing hiding by the side of the opposite staircase, peeking out occasionally.

 _What the fuck is he doing?_ is quickly answered when Doyoung boldly walks to the benches, only to have his unfortunate eyes chance upon a couple making out. Disgust aside, this clearly breaks the school rules, and Doyoung lets them know of that very loudly. They shoot him dirty glares before scurrying away which leaves Doyoung a whole 3 benches to work with. Good.

“Jaehyun, you can get out of there already, come on.”

A sheepish figure emerges from the staircase, his cheeks pink. God, was he _shy?_ Unbelievable.

“You could’ve just told them to leave you know, PDA is against the school rules.”

“Yeah but...it’s a bit awkward…”

Doyoung doesn’t bother to suppress the eye roll. What would have been more awkward is if they just decided to take a bench nearby and continue with their debating practice, all while having to hear the...shenanigans nearby. No, Doyoung wasn’t about to relocate for _them_.

He starts the practice, shelving the minor mishap away. No time for distractions. Today, he’s planned for Jaehyun to put the things he’d taught him previously into good use. He has a list of practise motions prepared, waiting for Jaehyun to dissect and characterise. It’s a real test, he knows, and he doesn’t expect Jaehyun to do it splendidly. It’s hard, no doubt.

But of course, he should’ve learnt from the start that any expectations Doyoung’s ever chalked up based on normal human beings should not be applied to Jung Jaehyun. The stupid genius managed to pick out the key players of the debate, create a more than half-decent policy, even come up with arguments with both sides. Who does that? Is that even allowed?

There’s still some time after Jaehyun’s done with the list, so Doyoung lets him try doing a 4 minute first speaker speech. At this point, he doesn’t even bother assuming how Jaehyun’s going to do.

6.30pm is a kind time, Doyoung thinks, as the sunlight streams in. It makes the otherwise drab school look like something worth noticing. Golden geometric shapes fashioned by the sun and the roof scatter themselves all around the open space, and one of them takes the opportunity to rest on Jaehyun’s hair while he has his head buried in his notebook. Another sidles up from behind and it’s then that Doyoung notes that Jaehyun’s back is rather broad. The fabric of the uniform stretches taut from shoulder blade to shoulder blade. Not a bad look.

 _Okay, what was that._ _Ew._

After listening to his speech, Doyoung is relieved to note that Jaehyun is somewhat human. While it’s already been established that his content is good, to know that he is capable of sounding unpolished and raw is something that soothes some part of Doyoung’s soul. Still a bit too good for a beginner, but Doyoung takes what he can. Finally, his feedback isn’t going to be all nitty gritty.

When they’re done the sun has already set. The sky’s the kind of blue that you see in watercolour paintings, on the brink of deepening but not until the pink streaks in the sky are engulfed. It makes Doyoung want to just sit there and be in its midst for a while. So that he does, merely sits there basking in the beauty of nature. It’s the alone time he’s needed from an entire day of social interaction, the little recharge before he goes home.

He leaves when the sky completely darkens, his mind at peace.

  
  


**ApollooOoOooOoOoo**

 

_Sunday, 20 Jan, 11:30pm_

 

**Doyo**

hi friends

remember to bring the necessary stuff

cue cards, paper, notebooks, stationary etc

and sleep early!

sleep now if you haven’t already

 

**Fullsun**

damn ma is it that serious

let’s whoop some athena ass tmr yay

 

**Injun**

no swearing in our christian servers please

 

**Sicheng**

atb guys we got this

 

**Doyo**

why are none of you asleep

 

**Fullsun**

it’s only 11pm the night is still young

still brimming with potential, the endless possibilities

fear not the scorch of the sun, but the glint of the moon

\- Lee Donghyuck (2019)

 

**Injun**

please just shut up for once, i’m begging you

i’m sleeping soon doyo, you should too

 

**Jaehyun #7**

Good luck everyone! And good night hahaha

 

**Sicheng**

hyuck that doesn’t even make sense but alright

night guys

  
  


They do in fact, as Donghyuck so politely puts it, “whoop some Athena ass”. Athena honestly didn’t stand a chance, not when they only have one debater in the form of Yangyang. They win on a unanimous decision, 3-0 to them, and before Doyoung gets to register that Donghyuck has already yelled “Suck it losers!” at the other team before bolting out. There’s a moment of stunned silence shared between the teachers on the panel, but honestly? They should’ve seen it coming. Donghyuck’s notorious like that, and his reputation transcends the science department. Last year he had to be sent to the hospital urgently, right before their final chemistry practical exam, because a certain someone just couldn’t keep his fingers off the pipette and accidentally stabbed himself in the abdomen.

Regardless, the rest of the team finds him in the canteen later, lounging with a couple of drinks on the table. When he spots them, he calls them over in the loudest voice possible, jumping up and down.

“Okay so I know Doyoung’s a monogamist, in a happy and committed relationship with iced coffee and iced coffee only, so here’s yours. Tea for Renjun, coffee with less sugar no milk for Sicheng, and Jaehyun I have no idea what you drink so you better like iced coffee like everyone else on this planet.”

He rattles off while handing them their respective drinks, and Doyoung can feel himself smile. It’s just so Donghyuck to do something like this. At the end of the day, nobody can come close to being the same unique blend of a person Donghyuck is. Most of all, nobody can be as kind and generous as he is to the people he’s close to.

The team cheers their drinks to a successful smack-down and hopes for more successful rounds coming up. The next motion’s not out yet, and even if it was Doyoung’s not enough of an absolute _monster_ to force them to prepare it right after their round. Instead, they choose to sit around and chat while finishing their drinks. Everyone’s mostly interested in knowing more about Jaehyun, seeing as the rest of them have known each other pretty well already, so majority of the questions are thrown at him.

They find out that Jaehyun generally likes all sports, had a tough time choosing between the science and art stream because he just liked all the subjects so much, and absolutely loves kids and animals. Doyoung has to admit that it’s hard to continue disliking Jaehyun when he sees him as a proper person rather than just a team-mate and a sorta-threat. Especially not when Jaehyun smiles like _that_ , all dimples and round cheeks and infectious happiness.

What makes it worse is that Jaehyun seems genuinely interested in knowing everyone better too. He indulges in Renjun’s love for conspiracy theories and aliens, and actually has _input_ , which already means he’s far more responsive a conversation partner than any other of his friends. He asks Sicheng about his Chinese literature club, inquires about the difficulty of learning Mandarin and has the absolute audacity to _blush_ when Sicheng says he wouldn’t know, he’s been Chinese all his life. Donghyuck seems to especially like talking to him too, and it’s actually such an interesting sight to see him calm down, become more measured talking to Jaehyun. It’s like Jaehyun just that has that kind of effect on people.

So when Jaehyun comments that Doyoung’s been awfully quiet this entire time, he doesn’t even feel like snapping. He just shrugs, starting on his second (self-purchased, Doyoung is, as aforementioned, not a monster) cup of iced coffee. He doesn’t have much to say, not when the rest of them are crawling all over him like excited puppies. He’s just trying to cope with his change of mindset with regard to Jaehyun, thank you very much.

Jaehyun doesn’t say this, but Doyoung notices it anyway- he’s rather the intuitive, sensitive sort of guy. He knows when to push which topics, what to avoid talking about. He doesn’t push Doyoung to speak more after that, but even when he’s speaking to the group he does maintain eye contact with every single one of them from time to time. It’s like he’s constantly engaging everyone, being inclusive effortlessly. If Doyoung was anyone else, he’d call this charming.

The splendidly civil conversation ends with Sicheng saying that he’s got to go for his Chinese Literature club session. With that, the rest of them take their leave to do the things they need to do too. Renjun, Donghyuck and Jaehyun decide to head to the train station while Doyoung leaves for the council room to start his work. Before they go, Jaehyun pulls Doyoung aside.

“Hey so uhh, is the Wednesday thing still on? It’s not one-off right?”

What can Doyoung even say at this point?

“Yeah sure, 5pm same place. Just...treat the random couples like pigeons and shoo them away if they’re sitting on the table being a nuisance.”

Did Doyoung ever say that Jaehyun's smile is good? Because it's got nothing on his laugh. It’s...it’s a nice sound. Very good. Makes Doyoung feel weightless or whatever.

“Alright, see you then Doyoung."

“See you.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback are greatly, greatly appreciated! this is purely self-indulgent lmaooo but i do hope it's not too horrible


End file.
